


Rage

by roughlycut



Series: 100 drabbles in 100 days [13]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 15:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7538107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roughlycut/pseuds/roughlycut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>11 missed calls and 7 messages, all from Steve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rage

Bucky stares at himself in the mirror, his eyes searching for clues as to what happened.

He’s in a bathroom that’s clearly not his own. There’s blood stains on his shirt and his cheeks are streaked with dried tears. He tries to remember, but it’s a blur. Fragments of an argument, accusations of lying. He recalls hitting Steve at least once. And he threw something at Steve. A photo frame? No, something heavier. Something important.

A soft buzz from his pocket pulls him back to the present. Carefully he sticks his hand in his pocket and retrieves his phone. 11 missed calls and 7 messages, all from Steve. Nervously he opens the first one.

**8.04 pm - Bucky, where are you?**

He scrolls down to read the rest of them.

**8.05 pm - Please Bucky, I just want to know that you’re okay.**

**8.17 pm - Answer me please. I’m worried.**

**8.29 pm - I understand you’re angry. I’m sorry. Please come back home.**

**8.39 pm - Please call so we can talk. I’m sorry.**

**9.01 pm - Bucky, I just want to talk to you. It didn’t mean anything, it was just a one-time thing, please just call so I know you’re okay. It was over before it even began, he’s not important. I love you. Please call.**

**9.07 pm - I’m sorry.**

Bucky can feel the rage pulsing through his body, reaching every corner of his mind, as reality dawns on him.

Steve cheated. He fucking cheated on him.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a part of my 100 drabbles in a 100 days fic challenge. This is from day 19.  
> The paring I drew for this one was Steve & Bucky and the word was "rage".  
>   
> If you want to you can read more about the challenge here: [100 drabbles in 100 days challenge](http://silasbatman.tumblr.com/post/145883214882/100-drabbles-in-100-days-challenge)  
>   
> The fics I don't post here on AO3 you can read over at my [tumblr](http://roughlycut.tumblr.com) :)


End file.
